Shattered Dimensions
by Varmint
Summary: Four of the Young Justice members wake up in the Watchtower's main hangar. Two others in the cafeteria. Only one in the middle of a meeting. And the last three in the med bay. What's the problem with this? This isn't their Watchtower. Nor is it their Justice League. What is the Team to do when caught in a Universe nothing like their own? On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_"Coyote, are you there?" _

_"Yeah, M'gann. Where are the rest of our pardners?"_

M'gann slowly got up from the floor she had previously been lying on and looked at her surroundings, shocked to find a hangar made completely of metal.

_"I don't see any of them, Coyote. I was only able to contact you because you're the only one that's conscious."_

The southern hero groaned as she finally felt the headache that made her miss her hangover days, then looked up to find the same metallic walls that M'gann had met with.

_"Where in this darn world full of devils an' angels are we?"_ Coyote asked, both out loud an in her mind.

"Who's in there?!"

Suddenly there was a bright light blinding the fifteen year old girl, which made her shield her eyes with her bleeding arm.

"What are you doing here? No civilians are supposed to be in the Watchtower!" The voice was that of a male, one dressed a lot like a certain speedster Coyote knew.

But that wasn't possible. The Justice League all knew where their mission was and they would have never followed. And, she was pretty sure that Flash should've recognized her.

"Ah reckon the better question is who are yuh?" Coyote asked as she shakily pushed herself up, her arms shaking from all the pain in them.

The impostor's eyes widened in shock at the condition of the girl, but then his eyes fell on both her guns and he instantly became weary once more.

"That's not the better question. Who are you and how did you get into the Watchtower's hangar?"

_"M'gann, where are you?!"_

The Martian was in stealth mode as she flew through the hangar, then her eyes fell on the scene of a bloodied Coyote standing in front of Flash.

_"Why is Flash questioning you? Shouldn't he be helping you?!"_

_"Don't reveal yourself, M'gann!"_ Coyote answered, already knowing from the questions that M'gann had seen her. _"This varmint ain't the real deal! He don't know me!"_

M'gann's eyes widened at this, then she closed her eyes and opened her palm, pointed at the Flash. She concentrated on him, and she was in his mind.

"What the hell? J'onn!" Flash exclaimed in fear as he felt someone else's presence in his mind, but that wouldn't do much.

M'gann searched his mind, and finding a memory much different from Kid Flash's own, she retracted and looked at Coyote.

_"He's not our Flash, Coyote! He must be an impostor!"_

Coyote's eyes widened at this, while Flash panted heavily. "What in the world was that?"

'BANG!'

Flash's eyes widened as he stood a few feet from his past spot, a bullet whizzing past him as he looked with wide eyes at the girl wearing a cowboy hat.

"WHAT?" He yelled and seemed like he was going to scream more, but suddenly a yellow and red blur had sped past him, all around him and knocked him down.

"Coyote! Finally I found you!" Kid Flash yelled as he hugged his teammate tightly, which made her groan in pain. "Something wrong?" He quickly asked, holding her at arms length to check her over.

"Just a bit..." She said sarcastically, blinking as a bit of blood fell onto her eyes.

"Shit! We have to get you to the Mountain!" KF acknowledged, then looked behind them to find his chasers there along with the Flash impersonator.

"What is this?" Coyote asked, eyes wide as she looked into the faces of the people that were supposed their teachers. "Some whacked up trainin' mission?"

Kid Flash shook his head, then motioned for her to get on his back. _"M'gann, you here?" _He asked, then felt the link connect.

"Kids! You must stop this right now!" The impostor Wonder Woman said, stepping forward. "One of your own is hurt! We can get her treatment!"

_"Behind the fake Batman, Wally."_ M'gann answered, glaring at the back of the Bat and ignoring the other woman.

_"I have an idea."_

_"That's swell! What is it?"_ Coyote asked, her hand gripping her revolver tightly.

_"Well, this is a hangar,"_ Kid Flash answered, then took off running as fast as he could, causing their Flash to also follow them. _"So they are bound to have some planes in here. Coyote, you're the only one here that has any experience flying so while M'gann, Robin, and I hold off these wannabes, you can start up the ship." _

Coyote looked up as she heard Robin was there, and after realizing she was now going at insanely fast speeds, she hid her face in Kid Flash's back.

_"The only thing wrong with that, KF." _Suddenly Robin's voice was in their minds, causing Coyote to smile. _"Is that while Coyote can fly, she can fly almost as good as her father." _

_"My pa' can fly good enough!"_ She defended, not liking the insult to her father.

_"We can deal with that later,"_ M'gann interrupted. _"KF, I need you to give Coyote about a two second window right in front of these Justice League impostors. Shoot at their feet, get them off their balance, and then we can make a break for it. There's a ship not too far from us. Just follow the waves I'm giving you." _

Kid Flash nodded at this and did as told, even though he still had the Flash impostor following his heels. "Get ready!" He yelled, then he slowed down right in front of the four 'heroes' there.

"Fer libertey!" Coyote screamed as she shot at their feet, causing Green Lantern, Batman, Black Canary, and Wonder Woman to jump. "Go!" She then yelled, causing Kid Flash to speed up once more and follow M'gann's psychic waves.

Soon enough he had been led to a ship that looked oddly enough like the Bat-jet, but grey, and Robin and M'gann were waiting for them there. Kid Flash smiled as he sped past them, then he heard a scream as M'gann most probably pushed the Flash out of the way.

"Get to flying, Coyote!" He instructed, placing her in the pilot's seat as Robin closed the door.

The teen whistled and tipped her hat up, eyes wide at the technology before her. "This 'ere techonolique must be more than twenty years into the future!"

"We don't care! Just fly!" Robin yelled at her, getting a birdarang ready.

There were pounds on the door, most probably from Green Lantern as Coyote started pressing buttons and pulling switches.

After a few seconds of panicking, the lights in the vehicle were turned on and they heard the rumbling of the jet's engine.

"Fly, woman!" Kid Flash yelled, looking out the window as the Flash started to try vibrate through the door while the Batman tried to hack in.

And suddenly the jet lurched forward, causing Coyote to yelp and the rest of the teens scream as they were sent hurdling to the back of the yet.

"Darn son ding-busted horse-thieving alien control panel which can't nobody work proper!" Coyote yelled as she tried to gain control of the jet, shifting it from the left to right to gain it.

"Get it under control, Coyote!" Robin growled, which made the girl growl at him.

"Yuh try flyin' somethin' way ahead o' yer time, Birdie!"

Robin only growled, but Coyote slowly gained control of the spaceship and the three other teens were finally able to sit down in the chairs. Coyote sighed in relief as she saw them sit down, then groaned in pain.

"Okay, first order of business, go to the cave." Kid Flash announced, frowning as his friend's body started to cringed into itself. "Get Coyote medical attention, _then_ we can search for the rest of the team."

Both Robin and M'gann nodded at this words, then Robin looked out at the cold darkness that was space. "Where _is _the rest of our team?"

**New story that I don't plan on stopping! Yay! It'll be a Universe Merge; of course; and it'll star both YJ's Justice League and Justice League's... Justice League... ...**

**Anyways, two reviews and I'll update tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Watchtower's infirmary at the same time the four other teammates were found:**

"Oh... Where am I?" Red Arrow groaned as he slowly got up, his head pounding heavily and his eyes blurred.

"Psst. Red Arrow? Is that you?" A small voice whispered a bit too far away, but Arrow was still able to hear her.

"Yeah... Who's there?" He asked, raising his head up to look through the brightly lit infirmary.

"It's me, Zatanna." She whispered back, then Arrow saw her standing in front of him. "Are you hurt?"

Red Arrow looked up at her, then at his surroundings and smirked slightly. "Good thing we're in an infirmary, huh? Now help me up."

Zatanna struggled to help Red Arrow up, seeing how the much older teen was having some difficulty regaining the sense of his body, then placed him on the nearest cot.

"Where are you hurt?" She asked, all the while Red Arrow felt around his back to find his weapons.

"Strange." He muttered, which made Zatanna turn around as she searched for the bandages.

"What's strange?" She asked, her blue eyes intently on his own.

"I seem to have lost both my quiver and bow." Then he glared, looking around the room. "If we're in a hostile environment, I hope you know how to control you magic."

Zatanna looked around with her eyes wide, then nodded. "I can protect us, at least until you get your own weapons." She informed him, then looked down at the cart in front of her. "Where are your injuries?"

Red Arrow looked down at himself, then up, "I have a few scratches on my arm, and I'm pretty sure my head's bleeding, but apart from that, I'm okay."

Zatanna nodded and grabbed the rubbing alcohol and bandages, then turned around to him. "Hope you don't mind a rookie like me dressing your wounds."

Arrow smirked at her, then shook his head. "As long as you don't try to kill me, I'll be okay."

With that Zatanna got to work, dressing Red Arrow's wounds while he glared all around the med bay. "We aren't in the Mountain's med bay." He muttered, then his eyes widened as the doors swished open.

He held his breath as he waited for someone to enter, then he found the confused face of Superboy, entering the med bay with his shirt a bit ripped.

"Red Arrow? Zatanna? Where are we?" He asked, noticing them on the cot and walking towards them.

Zatanna had, by then, finished helping Red Arrow and smiled at the clone. "We don't really know, but I was a bit busy dressing Arrow's wounds to look around."

Superboy nodded, then looked at Red Arrow with a quirked brow. "You got hurt?"

The red head nodded, then pushed his way off the cot and to stand up. "They were just a few cuts. Nothing I'm not used to."

The Kryptonian clone nodded, "Well that's good, 'cause we have to run."

Then, suddenly the infirmary door flew open, the doors flying to smashed against the wall and a pissed off Green Lantern floating were they once stood.

"There are more of you?" He asked, eyes falling on Zatanna and Red Arrow.

Both of their eyes widened at the man, then turned to Superboy. "What did you do to him?" Red Arrow asked in growling fashion, already knowing the dangers of a ticked off Green Lantern.

"You kids are in a heap of trouble." The dark skinned man growled, then raised his hand to his ear. "Superman, J'onn, we have a problem in the infirmary. Three kids. One that looks a lot like you, Supes."

And in a few seconds both other men were standing beside Green Lantern, Superman's eyes wide as he saw his clone.

"Is that a miniature Zatanna?" Martian Manhunter asked with his head cocked to the side as he tried to enter their minds.

She gasped at the presence in her mind, but luckily all her interaction with M'gann's own helped her push back the other Martian's influence.

"They have mental shields." He said gravely, his glowing green eyes reverting back into their normal state.

"Why are you guys chasing us?" Superboy suddenly gasped out, "You_ know_ us!"

Green Lantern now raised an eyebrow, "Is that why you punched me in the chest when I told you to come with me?"

"You _punched_ G.L?" Red Arrow growled, now turning to his teammate.

Superboy shrugged, "He wanted to take me away in handcuffs. I don't do handcuffs."

Zatanna sighed, then pushed forward from her male teammates. "Please, I'm pretty sure this is an understanding. You all know us, we're the Young Justice."

All three men gave them questioning looks, then it seemed like they all got a message. "You wouldn't; by any chance; have four other teammates?" Superman asked.

Now the three teens looked at one another, silently asking each other if they could trust the men.

"And would they be a miniature Flash in yellow, a cowgirl, a female martian, and an acrobat named like a bird?" Green Lantern continued.

"Yeah, those are Kid Flash, Coyote, Miss Martian, and Robin. Are you remembering us?" Superboy asked, wondering why Red Arrow was slowly walking backwards.

"No." The Lantern answered bluntly. "They stole one of our javelins after shooting at some of our teammates."

"Oh." Both Zatanna's and Superboy's hope fell at that, then their eyes widened as two more heroes ran into the infirmary.

And what hurt was that they knew these heroes. Doctor Fate and the Atom.

"What, do you think we're some kind of threat?" Red Arrow growled, his hand behind his back as he searched for any kind of weapon.

"No, we _know_ you're a threat." Green Lantern growled.

"But, if you don't want a fight, just come with us quietly and we can most probably work this out." Superman tried to negotiate, but Superboy and Zatanna were already ready for a fight.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Red Arrow suddenly jumped and turned around, his scalpel falling to the floor as he found the Martian behind him, arms crossed.

_'Hey, since when does Martian Manhunter wear booty shorts?" _He asked himself, then glared at the Martian.

"Don't make us have to hurt you kids." Superman repeated.

Red Arrow stepped back and towards his teammates, then hung his head. "We're outgunned and out maned." He whispered to them. "We'll let you take us!" He announced, glaring at the five heroes before him.

"Good." Green Lantern nodded, then walked towards them and made handcuff constructs. "Line up."

Zatanna looked at the defeated Red Arrow, then at Superboy, and sighed. Where were _their_ heroes?

**Question answering moment:**

**Okay, Coyote ****_is_**** a created character, I made her up. And you might now her secret identity from my first story, she's Danielle West. She isn't romantically involved with anyone on the team, she's fifteen, and her name is pronounced 'Kai-yotee'.**

**I know Kid Flash being faster than Flash is pretty impossible, but that ****_will_**** be explained later on in the story.**

**Coyote will not be the main focus of this story, believe me. I just wanted to put her in, but every single teammate will get their own chance to shine. To tell you the truth, I just really wanted someone to say the quote from 'Hunter's Moon'.**

**Question time over!**

**You have any more questions, don't be afraid to ask.**

**Please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**At the same time but in the Watchtower's cafeteria:**

"Hey, G.A." Supergirl greeted as she walked towards the table were he was sitting, smiling at the archer.

"Hey, Kid." Arrow answered, looking up from his food with his own smile.

And, just as Supergirl was about to set her food tray down, a blue light suddenly appeared and a dark skinned boy with tattoos appeared on their table, making Supergirl appreciate the fact she didn't put her food down.

"What in the world?" Green Arrow mumbled as he got up, then quickly grabbed his bow and aimed it as the person groaned in pain.

"Rocket..." Aqualad murmured as he slowly regained consciousness, opening his eyes to close them as fast as he could when he saw the lights on top of him.

"Who's this Rocket?" Green Arrow asked the person, arrow still poised on him.

Then there was a yelp from the other side of the cafeteria and Green Arrow turned around to find Creeper screaming his head off with a teenage girl in his arms.

"I think that's 'Rocket'." Supergirl stated bluntly, then flew towards Creeper to grab the girl.

_"Message to all Leaguers. There are teenagers on board the Watchtower, four of whom stole a javelin after shooting at Batman, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, and Hal Jordan. One was dressed in yellow and red, with Flash-like speed. Another was a Martian girl, the other a teenage acrobat, and the last girl was a cowgirl with two revolvers. If yo find any other teenagers, do not hold back. They _are_ dangerous."_

The growling voice of Batman filled every single Justice Leaguer's ear, making Green Arrow quirk an eyebrow. "These two don't seem so dangerous." He said, then poked the boy's arm. "Hey, kid, you okay?"

Suddenly the boy jolted up with wide eyes, breathing heavily as he looked all around the room. "Where is my team? Where am I?"

Arrow placed his hands up and dropped his bow and arrow, deciding it'd be safer if he was nice to him. His black tattoos light up to a blue, and he really did not want to know what could happen.

"Hey, kid, don't worry. You're safe and so's your team. Just..." Arrow looked down, then offered him his hand. "Just get down from the table and we'll get you to the med bay to check you out."

Aqualad looked down at the hand, then Green Arrow himself and asked, "Did you change your sit, Green Arrow?"

The man's eyes widened at just polite the boy was and, with some quick thinking, decided to play along with the boy's game.

"Yeah. A few days ago, actually, when I got back from my mission."

The teen nodded, then looked all around the room once more, Arrow's hand forgotten. "Where is the rest of my team?"

G.A's eyes narrowed slightly at the question, then he answered with a nervous smile. "I wouldn't know kid, I'm sorry. I got back from my mission with some amnesia, but maybe if you jogged my memory..."

"Of course, Green Arrow." Aqualad answered, then stepped down from the table and stood in front of Green Arrow.

The adult was shocked to see the gills and tattoos on the boy, but he knew to not talk about them. It seemed that the Aqualad kid knew him from before and actually trusted him, and he wasn't about to throw that away.

"I am Aqualad. My teammates are Robin, Coyote, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Zatanna, Artemis, Rocket, and Superboy. Red Arrow believes he's an independent hero, but he is an honorary member of the Team." Aqualad answered, making Green Arrow nod.

Even though inside he was shocked. This 'Team' sounded like hodge-podge of super powers and personalities. _And_, he was somewhat intrigued by this Red Arrow fellow.

"Hey, your teammate seems hurt. That's... Rocket, right?" Green Arrow asked, pointing to the girl Supergirl had in her arms.

Aqualad's eyes widened at this and he nodded, "Can we go to the Med Bay?" He asked, looking back at Green Arrow.

The man only smiled and nodded. "Let's go, kid."

* * *

"That's why I believe we should all be allowed to gamble in the Watchtower." Booster Gold told the people around his table with a smile, which only got eye rolls from almost everyone there.

"Buster, we're allowed ta play poker already! Yuh shouldn't be looking a gift horse in the mouth!" Vigilante said, smacking his fellow hero on the head.

"Ow! Shayera, tell him not to hit me!" Booster yelped, which made the red headed Thanagarian roll her eyes.

"It's not my fault you _suck_ at almost everything you do, Booster. Now shut up and let someone else speak. You guys should bring _real_ problems so that I can talk to the rest of the Founders about it." She addressed all of them, which made the rest of the adults nod.

"I propose you have some kind of musical system for-" Vixen was suddenly cut off from her speech when suddenly a blue light blinded them all and a girl rolled onto their table, bow and arrow drawn as she glared at an enemy that wasn't there.

"Where'd you go, you stupid weasel?!" The blonde girl yelled, slowly putting her weapons down as she noticed that her target wasn't there anymore.

"I think the correct question would be:" Shayera jumped away from the table along with the rest of her friends, and she charged up her mace as the girl turned around with wide eyes. "Who the hell are you and why should I not bash your head in right now?"

The girl's eyes widened as she noticed all of the heroes in the room, and how all their weapons were trained on her, then she sighed and cursed. She dropped her own weapons and held her hands up, knowing better than to try fighting four heroes that all knew how to fight.

"My name's Artemis. And I was chasing Klarion the Witch Boy before I arrived here." She informed them, hands still up.

Then all of the heroes heard Batman's voice in their heads and they all stared at the girl.

"What?"

"Guess we'll need ta apprehend the filly, won't we?" Vigilante asked, already returning his guns to his holster as he moved for the girl.

"What? Why?" She asked as he neared her, already feeling the panic starting to seep in.

"We need to take you to interrogation. It's only procedure." Shayera said, deciding this would be better than telling her she was under arrest.

"Come on. If yer good, I promise yuh'll get any food o' yer choice." Vigilante smiled, which calmed Artemis down.

"Fine."

* * *

Batman looked at all of the heroes in front of him as they stood in the Founder's room, feeling a mix of dread and curiosity.

"Green Arrow, where are the two kids you found?" He asked, all the while the archer and Supergirl stood together.

"We took them both to the infirmary. While Aqualad seemed okay, Rocket has a concussion and needs more tests run on her to know if the doc's should be looking for anything." He informed the rest of his heroes.

"And what about the three kids found in the infirmary?" Batman asked, now turning to Superman, John Stewart, and Martian Manhunter.

"They are in three separate interrogation rooms. They are apparently Red Arrow, Superboy, and Zatanna." Martian Manhunter answered, which actually surprised Batman.

"Zatanna?"

"Yes. But a teenage Zatanna." Superman nodded.

Batman nodded also, then turned to the last heroes to find a child. "And the blonde archer?"

Now Shayera spoke up. "In an interrogation room, per your request. But Vigilante just had to open his big mouth and now she wants some food."

Batman glared at the cowboy, who only smiled cheekily from behind his bandanna, then sighed. "Four of them managed to steal a javelin and are on course to Earth."

Now John Stewart spoke up. "Well, can't we track them?"

"No." Batman growled. "Either the pilot, or one of them completely cut off the javelin's manual override. They have complete control of it."

There was a moment of silence as all the heroes thought over this, then Green Arrow spoke up. "Well, what does this mean, Batman? Who are these kids? Why are they here?"

Batman looked up at him, then at the rest of the heroes in the room. "I don't know. But I _am_ going to find out."

**Question answering time!**

**Usually when I write any kind of relationship in a story that doesn't necessarily revolve around it, it's just that it happens. I don't plan it or even think much of it. It just happens. So _maybe_ there'll be romance. You'll have your definite answer further on.**

**Question time over!**

**Please review and don't be afraid to ask anything.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry about the screwy chapter I posted! That wasn't supposed to be this chapter, that was actually what I had started writing for the _next_ chapter. So sorry!**

After the four teammates had stolen the javelin and had Coyote start flying it, they found themselves flying over the different continents and planes, trying to find their way to Happy Harbor.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Kid Flash asked as he sped towards the pilot's seat, where Coyote was fighting to even stay awake.

"Ah wasn't the idiot that broke the damn GPS doohiky." She growled back, which got a sigh from Robin.

"It was cautionary. If this thing really belongs to the League, they most probably have trackers on it. Deactivating the GPS was the best thing to do." Robin explained, then eyed Coyote more clearly. "You know, maybe it's about time you stopped flying and we landed near a hospital."

Coyote smiled from underneath her bandanna at this and nodded. "Finally!" Then she did her best maneuvering her way through the large buildings to find a hospital.

"There's one! Mercy Hospital!" M'gann announced with her eyes glowing green, which made all her teammates look back at her.

"Where?" The three asked at the same time, but M'gann only concentrated on the location of the hospital.

"Turn left and continue forward for a few seconds. It's two large building with Mercy Hospital on it." She informed them, and Coyote did as instructed.

Luckily, the hospital was right where M'gann had said it was and Coyote was able to land the javelin in an empty lot behind the Hospital. When they were finally parked, they started to think of their plan of action.

"We have to be smart about this. Neither Kid Flash nor I have civvies with us. But, Coyote looks like a cowgirl, just take off the bandanna and hat." Robin informed them as the other teens listened in. "M'gann, we need you to shift into your clothing and when you're in the Hospital, say you're her older sister and that she needs medical assistance pronto."

M'gann nodded then worked on shifting herself to look like what could pass as Coyote's older sister. She was now a bit taller than her usual self and was wearing a button up red shirt with bleached jeans, cowboy boots, and a hat. Coyote took off her bandanna and hat and gave them to Kid Flash, then leaned heavily on M'gann.

"When she's admitted, M'gann, you leave as fast as you can." Robin continued. "You come back to the ship then we can go looking for clothing."

"When'll y'all get me?" Coyote asked.

"When we know that you're healed." Kid Flash answered, then looked at M'gann. "Be safe, Sweet Cheeks."

"I'll see you in a few." M'gann answered, then bid her goodbyes to both her teammates and walked Coyote towards the hospital.

* * *

Red Arrow growled as he looked at the room 'Superman' had placed him in. It was completely white with a steel table in the very middle, a steel chair where he was currently sitting on, and a glass that was undoubtedly a one-sided mirror.

Why was he here? Red Arrow wondered as he looked for any kind of weakness in the room, but found none. This room must have been created by this world's Batman.

He sighed, then looked down at his hands on the table, silently wondering where the Team had gone wrong and why they were stuck in separate interrogation rooms right now.

Maybe they went wrong when Artemis left the whole group to chase after Klarion. Or maybe it was when Robin and Kid Flash went to assist M'gann and Coyote fight both Psimon and Queen Bee. Or everything could've fallen apart when Aqualad and Rocket were taken by Monsieur Mallah and Black Manta. Which left Red Arrow with Zatanna and Superboy to fight off Luthor, Mammoth, and Shimmer.

_Maybe_ that's when their mission went to the pits.

But, before Red Arrow could continue his retrospection, the door to the room swished open and in walked what looked like Batman and Superman.

Arrow narrowed his eyes at them, knowing that he couldn't trust these heroes. They weren't _his_ League. They were dangerous.

Batman stood there glaring at Red Arrow; who only glared back; all the while Superman stood a bit awkward to the side.

"Who are you?" Batman broke the silence, but not the glaring contest, which made Superman almost shake his head.

"Red Arrow." The young adult answered in a growl, still glaring at Batman.

"Where are you from?"

"A city." The red head answered cockily, which made Batman's glare intensify.

And Red Arrow ended up looking away first. Batman smirked a little at the victory, but frowned once more and went back to interrogating the archer.

"_Where_ are you from?" He asked again, but this time in a more demanding voice.

Red Arrow crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair, eyeing both heroes in front of him. And, after a moment of complete silence, he smirked. "Star City."

This made Superman's eyes widen, but Batman wasn't affected. "Why are you here?"

Red Arrow contemplated his answer, looked to the glass in front of them, and sighed. "I don't know. Now leave."

Batman glared at him once more, but Superman's hand on his shoulder stopped him from threatening the youth. "Maybe we should just let him rest, Batman."

The Bat growled at the Man of Steel, but still walked out of the room, his cape billowing behind him. Which made Red Arrow scoff and Superman turn to him.

"Still a Drama Queen, I see..." He whispered, but Superman still heard it.

And he actually chuckled at it. Red Arrow's eyes widened at this, but Superman spoke before he could ask anything.

"We'll bring you food in about a half hour, kid. Just... Hold on."

And with that they were gone, leaving Red Arrow even more confused than before. Where was he?

* * *

Superman stepped out of the room and found Superman waiting for him, frowning at them. "What's wrong?"

Batman glared at him, then looked into the room they had just come out of. Red Arrow; or whatever his real name is; was staring into the glass, not moving at all.

"Next time you cut into my interrogation, Kent, I'll cut into you." Batman threatened, then looked at the room in front of Red Arrow's.

"Who're you going to interrogate next?" Superman asked curiously, wondering why his friend was so... Intense.

"There's the blonde archer, Zatanna, Superboy and Aqualad left."

"But you still can't get to Aqualad nor that girl he came in with. They're both still being checked out by the Doctors." Superman pointed out, which made Batman growl.

"Talking about Doctors," Now Shayera walked towards them with Flash and Green Arrow right behind her. "Why weren't these kids checked out before you started hounding on them, Batman? They could be seriously hurt."

Batman growled at her, but didn't say anything. "You're right, Shayera." Superman said, thinking about this. "That girl-"

"Rocket." Green Arrow interrupted, making Superman quirk an eyebrow at him.

"Okay... _Rocket_ was seriously injured when she got here, maybe the other kids could be too." Superman finished.

Batman glared at all of them, knowing that his teammates were too soft to get any answers, but still he relented. "Bring a few doctors in. _Don't_ let them see each other. The last thing we need is one of them stealing our javelins."

**Well, not that many questions. No, I don't think Kid Flash and Artemis are dating right at this moment. Maybe in future chapters. I don't really know.**

**Anyways, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, Doctor?" Green Arrow asked as soon as the man walked out of the last interrogation room, a deep frown clear on his features.

The Doctor was a tall man with pale skin and a body that was thin, along wight with a trimmed beard and thick glasses. He wasn't very young, but he wasn't any older than sixty.

"Most of the children are okay." His voice was deep, but aged. "But the young girl named Rocket still has not woken up. We have deemed it a coma."

Green Arrow's eyes widened while Superman gasped, but Batman still kept his eyes narrowed. "What is the status with the kids in the rooms?"

Green Arrow glared at him, then added, "And Aqualad?"

The doctor then looked down at his notepad and started reading from it. "The boy named Aqualad is fine except for few minor cuts and bruises which have all been taken care of."

He passed the page, his eyes narrowing a bit. "The black haired girl confirmed her name to be Zatanna and she had two broken ribs. She tried to make us allow her to use her magic, but we refused and taped her up." He passed the page once more. "The blonde girl, Artemis, and the red headed boy, Red Arrow, are both fine with minor injuries."

Then he went to the last page, his eyes narrowing even further. "And the last boy, named Superboy, mysteriously did not have any injuries." Then he looked at Superman with a quirked eyebrow. "Told me he was Superman's clone, but he did not like admitting it."

Superman's eyes widened slightly, but Batman speaking stopped him from saying anything. "Thank you, Dr. Jones. You can go now."

The man nodded and walked away, leaving the three heroes standing in the corridor. Shayera and Flash had both left to go to Earth and try to find the missing Javelin, but the way the search was going all of the heroes highly doubted finding it.

"Are you happy now?" Batman asked his two fellow heroes, who only nodded.

"You think I can see this Red Arrow kid?" Arrow asked, making Batman look at him. "You know, Arrow to Arrow..."

Batman only glared at him, which made Superman sigh. "Sure, Ollie. He must be less cranky now, so maybe it'll be a good thing. I'm going to go check on this Superboy. Maybe he could use some of my help." Superman smiled, then looked at Batman. "Please don't be too rough on the girls. I'm sure they've been traumatized enough."

With that the Man of Steel walked towards the interrogation room that held Superboy while Green Arrow walked towards the one with Red Arrow. Batman glared at both their backs until the doors had shut behind them, and he was left to sigh and let his head drop.

Zatanna... Robin... Artemis... This couldn't be a coincidence.

* * *

"Thanks for the clothing, M'gann." Wally smiled as he walked out of the bathroom in the ship, wearing some jeans, red converse, and a plain red shirt.

She nodded from her seat in the pilot's chair, already in her Megan clothing. "I'm sorry about it being so boring, but it was the best I could do without feeling like a common criminal." She sighed, looking down at the floor.

Wally frowned as she walked towards her, then he hugged her tightly. "You did what you needed to do, M'gann. That's what we do when we're somewhere new without any connection to our mentors. We do what we need to in order to survive."

M'gann nodded at his words, then looked up as the closet with Robin inside opened. He came out with a plain green shirt, black converse, jeans, and cop-like sunglasses, which made Wally smirk a little.

"You did good, Miss Martian." He said as he walked towards them, then looked out of the ship's window.

"I still can't believe I robbed a store..." She whispered, which made Robin shake his head.

"You did what you needed to do, M'gann. Now, we have clothing and shelter. We need to find out where we are." He told his two friends, who were now looking at him, paying full attention.

Even though Robin was the youngest of the three, he was the most experienced and the most level headed. If there was anyone that was going to help them get out of this mess, it was him.

"M'gann, did you find any newspapers are anything of the sort when you were out?" Robin asked, making M'gann jump as she nodded.

Quickly she flew towards one of the free chairs and picked up an article of paper, which she then handed to Robin. He read it over as M'gann sat back down in her chair, both Wally and her looking at him.

"That's odd..." He muttered, making both of his friends look at each other.

"What's odd?" Wally asked, cocking his head to the side.

Robin then shows them the newspaper, allowing them to read it.

"'Woman almost kills herself if not for Superman's timely save'?" Wally read slowly, his eyebrow quirking upward. "This isn't anything really shocking, Robin. If not for the fact that there's also a Superman here, just like Batman, Flash, and the rest of them."

Robin rolled his eyes, and with his other hand pointed up at the date of the newspaper. "I know that's not shocking. What _is_ is the fact that it's February 23rd, _2011_."

This made Wally sharply take in breath, while M'gann's eyes widened. "That can't be possible, Robin!" M'gann exclaimed.

"Yes it can." Wally said, his voice deathly and serious.

Both Robin and M'gann turned to look at the speedster with a serious scowl, something that just did not fit Wally.

"Wherever we are, it's the same exact date from _our_ Earth." Robin said, following Wally's train of thought. "Could it be?"

"It wouldn't be so shocking. The League went missing for sixteen whole hours and we still haven't been able to find out what happened." Wally answered.

M'gann, while the two of them spoke, looked from one to the other, trying to figure out what they were saying without tapping into their minds.

"Could it be possible that where we are is where they went?" Robin asked, eyes wide behind the sunglasses.

Wally now shrugged, his hand on his chin. "It wouldn't be _impossible_."

Robin nodded, which made M'gann groan. "Could someone please tell me what's going on?" She finally asked, making both of the boys turn to her.

"Why didn't you just read our minds?" They both asked simultaneously, making her glare at them.

"I wanted to try to feel like a human for once. Sorry for not invading your privacy!" She growled, then closed her eyes and opened the mental link.

What she saw made her gasp.

"Is that possible?" She asked, eyes wide as she looked from Robin to Wally.

Now Wally shook his head, "Think about it, Megs. Batman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Flash, and Hal Jordan didn't recognize us. The Watchtower's a completely different structure, and these guys have _spaceships_ and no _Zeta teleportation_." Wally said._  
_

"But... That means we're not far away from home..." M'gann gasped.

Robin sighed, his head hung low. "It could mean there _is. No. Home._"

**Sorry about not updating earlier, but I started school again this Tuesday and I've been busy finishing my mosaic for the past week, along with all the school work.**

**Anyways, have any questions, ask away. And, as always, I ask you to please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Who are you?" Red Arrow asked as Green Arrow walked into the room.

He was tired of mind games and being confused. He wanted to know what was going on, where he was, and why the Justice League rip-offs didn't let him go. These guys had found him and sent him to this room without explaining a thing, leaving Red Arrow feeling confused and betrayed.

"I'm Green Arrow." The Emerald Archer answered, pulling up the chair to sit down in front of the youth.

He scrunched his eyes up in thought, trying to figure something out all the while Red Arrow glared back at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Red Arrow growled, already growing tired of these adults.

Not even his own Justice Idiots were this dense!

Green Arrow sighed, closing his eyes, and asked such a simple yet difficult question that even Red Arrow had to acknowledge the guilt and sadness in his voice.

"_Roy_?"

* * *

Superboy breathed in deeply as he glared at the man in front of him, who only stood with his arms crossed, staring back without any emotions at the boy.

"Are you going to answer our questions?" Superman asked, making Superboy growl.

"I've already told you everything I know! I have no idea how we got here!" Superboy yelled, having already gone through an interrogation session from the Bat.

He was tired of questions! Tired of the looks! All he wanted was to find the rest of his team and figure out why the Justice League didn't recognize any of them.

"What were you doing before you got here?" Superman asked yet again, crossing his arms as his eyes softened at the teen's distress.

"We were on a mission the League sent us on to fight the Light and Iwas helping Red Arrow and Zatanna fight off the dumb brick houses that we know as the Light's powerhouses, and the next thing I know, we're here! And you're Green Lantern is attacking me!" He growled once more, but Superman remained unfazed.

He only pulled up a chair and sat down in front of the teen, his chin on his hands as he looked at him. "I already know that." He sighed, then shook his head. "The real question I want answered is 'Who are you?'. Not Superboy, I want to know who is the real teen under the skin of steel."

Superboy crossed his arms and slouched, looking away from Superman.

Silence was all that occupied the room as Superboy fought himself over what he should do, all the while Superman patiently looked at him.

And after Superboy sighed heavily and looked at the man, one name fell from his lips. "Conner..." He hung his head. "My name is Conner.

* * *

Batman glared at the blonde archer through his white lenses, already an idea of these teens having formed in his mind. He knew they were dangerous from the way four of them were able to steal a javelin, and the girl in front of him glaring back was not helping him deny the suspicion.

"Who are you?" Batman finally asked after moments of silence, but the girl only kept her arms crossed and her eyes steely.

"Who are _you_?"

Batman sighed, already growing tired of these games. They had been playing this game of copy-cat for the last ten minutes, and he was regretting not ripping into Zatanna again.

"Where are you from?"

"Where are _you_ from?"

The man finally growled and was about to use physical tactics to get answers from the girl, but a knock on the door reminded him that some of his colleagues wouldn't agree with his type of persuasion.

"Batman, we found the javelin." Shayera's voice rang through the speakers in the room, making Batman turn to the glass.

He nodded and got up, leaving the girl with a flourish of his cape as he walked out of the room. Artemis only scoffed and stuck her tongue out at him, then placed her feet on the table, not really caring about manners at this specific moment.

Shayera smirked at the young girl through the glass, then turned to Batman who was glaring heavily. "If you keep your face like that, it's going to freeze." She informed him, but he only growled. "Maybe it already did..."

"What did you say about the javelin?" He cuttingly asked before Shayera could continue distracting him, making her cross her arms.

"You don't have to be so tough, you know?" She asked, but he didn't pay any attention to her as he walked towards the room that held the young Zatanna.

She was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, shivering slightly with her eyes closed. Batman felt a tug at his heart, but he quickly remembered that these children were not to be trusted, and turned to Shayera, who only sighed.

"The poor thing is going to freeze in there." Then she looked at Batman's glare and shook her head. "Right, forgot you didn't have a heart." Then she scratched at her neck. "The Javelin was found in an empty lot in Suicide Slums-"

"They're in Metropolis?" Batman cut in, making her frown.

"If you had let me finish-"

"No time, Shayera. Did you already send search parties?"

"Yes. Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, and Wonder Woman have all been sent."

Batman looked at her, quirking an eyebrow. "You only sent the Founders?"

He was actually intrigued by this, and Shayera nodded. "Yeah. We thought that because there's both a Martian and a Speedster with them, it would be best to neutralize their advantages over us. Besides, we still aren't sure which heroes from the League are actually ready to put _kids_ in handcuffs."

Batman nodded at this, then looked into the room were Zatanna was shivering even more heavily, and mentally sighed. "Bring her a blanket." Was the only thing he said as he walked away, actually leaving Shayera surprised.

* * *

M'gann, Robin, and Wally were blinking at the newspaper in their hands as they walked down the street, all the while dodging the many pedestrians that were passing by, pissed off at the teens that weren't paying attention to where they were walking.

"Watch where you're walking!" One of them yelled, but a glare from Robin was enough to shut him up and make him scurry away.

"How could this be?" Robin finally asked, then stopped and looked up at the monument they were now in front of.

Wally scoffed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Great, even in this world he's still the big shot..." He growled, eyeing the giant statue in front of them that showed off Superman's 'greatness'.

M'gann glared, "Anyone else getting tired of him getting so much credit? He couldn't even pay attention to Conner, for Pete's sake!"

Robin shook his head, then looked around the city. "It's getting late, you guys." He pointed out, making all of them look at the sunset that was above them.

"We don't have any shelter. We left the spaceship over at the Slums; which have not changed at all;" He added in a whisper, "which will give the fake League a fake trail to follow. We have to find somewhere to stay in."

Both Wally and M'gann nodded and they looked around the large park, noting that there were no motels nor hotels nearby.

"Maybe we can break into some random building? I don't think they'd mind us staying overnight if we don't destroy anything." M'gann offered, which made Robin sigh.

"I don't know, Megs." He relented, then looked up at the giant Superman statue. "Maybe..."

Both his friends looked at him, and Wally asked, "What is it, Rob? Anything useful?"

"Could be..." He muttered, then looked at both his friends. "This seems to be the lay-out of our own world. Maybe there could be this one secret spot Br-Batman used to take me to whenever we were here for a quick getaway."

Both his friends nodded at this, and Wally gave a shaky smile. "All I can say to that is that we don't real have any more options... So... Lead the way, Rob."

**Sorry about not updating sooner, but I have an announcement to make!**

**I will be updating this weekly, not daily, because I want to get all A's this second semester. And for that, I have to focus wholly on school.**

**But that does not mean I will end this story. I still write on school days, but I just need more time to fully create the whole chapter.**

**Anyways, thank you for all the love you have for this story, and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

"This is unbelievable!" Robin yelled as soon as he looked over the alley-way, finding something that none of his teammates saw.

Both M'gann and Wally blinked to one another, then turned to their younger friend. "What is unbelievable, Rob?" Wally asked, eyeing his best friend wearily.

Robin groaned and smacked his forehead, closing his eyes in irritation. "The path doesn't exist! Dammit!"

M'gann looked at Wally once more, and seeing the boy shake his head, she just sighed and hung her head. Robin punched the wall beside them with the side of his fist, feeling like a failure for holding onto fleeting ideas that he should have known would never be concrete.

Wally walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, Rob. We can just take shelter here tonight, check up on Kid first thing in the morning after we find somewhere to eat from." The red head told his best friend, whom only sighed.

"M'gann, can you make a sort of miniature house out of the things here?" The bird asked the Martian, whom only nodded.

"A roof, walls, and a door, right? I can do that."

And her eyes glowed green as different things from the floor started floating upwards, and somehow were arranged into a makeshift house.

Once everything was done, M'gann nodded to herself and smiled, turning to the boys. "As asked, a small house!"

Robin smiled at her and the three teenagers walked into the little dwelling, heading straight to the three makeshift beds that occupied the whole house, just deciding that sleep was the most important thing at this moment.

* * *

Green Arrow and Superman had come to an agreement. It would be better if the kids actually trusted them, so as soon as Batman had left for Metropolis, they opened up the rooms of the teenagers and ushered them into the Founders room.

Now Artemis was hugging a shivering Zatanna while Red Arrow and Superboy stood behind them, Aqualad still on his way from the infirmary. They all were hungry and tired, but they at least knew that, much like in their own world, Green Arrow was going to be the one to trust. He had a big heart and he really seemed worried about the teens that were now in his care.

Both of the superheroes had gone to the cafeteria to fetch food for the teens while Vigilante brought Aqualad, which had left the four of them wondering about their next course of actions. Red Arrow coolly glared at the walls of the large room with his arms crossed, but he wasn't angry anymore. Not after having spoken to the Green Arrow that genuinely seemed to care about him. No, now he was just confused, and a bit frustrated. But not angry.

Artemis, on the other hand, was pissed off. Batman was an even prick wherever they were, and his treatment of Zatanna was worthy of even Hitler's praise. When she saw him again, he was taking an arrow to the knee!

Superboy was shocked at the fact that Superman didn't seem to hate him here, and he was actually happy about this. At least here he wouldn't feel inadequate whenever the Man of Steel entered the room.

And Zatanna... Well, she was shivering and barely could speak because of how cold the room had been, but she wasn't angry. She knew why Batman did everything he did, and he had even been nice enough to fetch her a thick blanket. What she wanted to do right now was find her teammates and sit down with this League, to figure out what had happened and what they would do next.

Finally, tired of the silence they were now stuck in, Superboy spoke up. "Are you okay, Zatanna?"

The dark haired girl sniffled as she looked up at the clone, but still managed a smile and a short nod. "As good as I can be after almost freezing."

Now Red Arrow spoke, sighing before he did so. "You could've used some kind of spell to keep you warm."

Artemis only shook her head, leaning Zatanna's head on her shoulder. "We don't need this League hating us even more. If she used _any_ kind of magic... God knows what might have happened..."

Both boys looked at one another at her words, but their small conversation stopped when the door to the room swooshed open and in stepped Vigilante with Aqualad behind him, which actually made all of the teens straighten up.

No words were spoken as Vigilante stepped to the side and gave the teens perfect view of Aqualad, whom was looking at them with wide eyes.

Finally, Red Arrow spoke up. "... Ka... Kaldur?" He asked, eyes wide as he stepped forwards to his friend.

"It is me, Roy." He answered, smiling brightly to find himself rushed by all four of his teammates.

Even Zatanna had managed to get up to greet their leader, all of them feeling a sense of relief at seeing the one teen that kept them all sane even when things got too tough.

Vigilante smiled at the sight of the five teens hugging, but frowned when his Comm. beeped. "Vigilante here." He whispered, hand to his ear as he tried to be quiet to not ruin the mood of the teens.

_"We may have a small problem getting all the food to the kids, Vig."_ Green Arrow's slightly angered voice was what greeted him, confusing him a little.

"Why's that?"

_"Apparently some idiot decided that there would be a limit per Leaguer, and we can't take all of the food the kids need."_ Green Arrow answered in a growl, most probably glaring at Superman, who was the person that had installed that rule.

"No problem, GA. Ah'll just bring the fillies over there."

The Team had stopped hugging as Vigilante spoke, looking at him as he had his conversation.

"Can we trust him?" Kaldur quietly asked Superboy, who only nodded.

"Green Arrow, Vigilante, and Superman are the ones we know we can trust, Kaldur." Superboy told him. "But we don't know about the others."

Kaldur nodded at the information, but didn't say anything as he turned to Vigilante, who seemed to have finished his conversation. The cowboy looked at all of the teens with a bit of uncertainty, then decided to just go with the flow and clapped his hands. "Who's hungry?"

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This story is now on an _indefinite__ hiatus_, which means I seriously lost all inspiration in it and have no idea if I'll ever even regain it. I want to continue other stories and I feel this one is dragging me down a bit, so I'll just ignore it for a while and see if that helps at all.**

**It has in the past, and I'm not quitting on the story, I'm just stepping back and getting a breath of fresh air.**

**I'm so sorry for all who actually liked it, but I cannot continue writing chapters I don't like; which is what I've kinda been doing.**

**I have new story ideas I want to start on; mostly because I have found the hilarious fandom known as Hetalia; and I _really_ want to try it.**

**So, I'm sorry for doing this yet again, but this story is on hold for now.**

**~Varmint.**


End file.
